


1095 Days

by bourbonly



Category: Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonly/pseuds/bourbonly
Summary: Set three years after the antidote to the APTX-4869 was discovered and destruction of the Black Organization, followed by the disappearance of Edogawa Conan.
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 1095 Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> The writing style and the whole format is very wattpad because that’s where I spent most of my time reading and attempts to write a story. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please bear with me and be nice?? Lmao. But anyways, constructive criticism is accepted. I enjoyed making this one so I might make another in the future.

The sun was almost setting which signals the start of the rush hour period. Students and office workers plagued the streets in front of the infamous Mouri Detective Agency, but to Ran – it was home. The number of clients that’s been coming is nowhere near the number that came during the prime years of the agency, but Ran and her father, Kogorou are still thankful as long as there are people coming.

Few clients is better than none at all, right?

Her father, Kogorou is asleep on his office chair and obviously looked drunk. The television was still turned on and that’s when she remembered that an hour ago, Yoko-chan appeared as a guest in an afternoon variety show, confirming that is the cloth headband that he was still wearing.

Even though she and her father has been content with their life, Ran knows that her father miss the times when media swarms whenever he went, the times when Inspector Megure would run to him when there’s a difficult case, the endorsements and invitations from television shows offered to him but after his _decline_ , all of that vanished.

To everyone, he’s the detective who is now way past his time and should probably retire.

Her father blames this decline after the disappearance of Conan-kun. They were about to search for him when Professor Agasa called and told them that Conan-kun’s parents finally brought him with them and decided to migrate overseas. The sadness that she felt when Conan left doubled when all of a sudden, she couldn’t contact Shinichi. It’s like both of them vanished into thin air.

While she was cleaning up the mess left by her father, she suddenly remembered what day it is today and realized that the bill for their electricity and water should’ve probably arrived already. With that thought she went outside and looked at their mailbox.

She was correct, while she was looking at the other mail they received, a black envelope fell. It was smaller than the others and written on it, on gold letters was their surname, _Mouri_. She the office and sat down on the sofa, inside the envelope was a letter.

_To Mr. Kogorou Mouri and Mouri Ran,_

_You are invited to attend the birthday celebration of Mrs. Kudo Yukiko._

OH, it’s Shinichi’s mother’s birthday. She continued reading and the smile was slowly disappeared from her lips, tears started to form.

_This is also to celebrate the return of her only son, Kudo Shinichi._

The details about the venue and the outfit of the guests were also indicated there but she couldn’t really focus on those information. What matters the most to her is that Shinichi was returning, he’s coming home.

_I GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN._

With that thought she suddenly stood up knocking down some of the tea cups that was still left on the table which made a noise waking her father up.

“What happened?” Kogorou was still distraught but was still alert and looking everywhere.

Ran picked up her phone and wallet and placed them inside her pocket.

“Father, I’m going shopping.” Ran said and quickly left the Agency.

While she was walking away, she could hear her father shouting in the distance about what they would eat for dinner.


	2. Ending the 1095 Days

Sonoko picked Ran and Kogorou so that they could all go together at the venue. In Sonoko’s words, ‘You should step out of an expensive car like a princess and stun that husband of yours’. Ran only laughed at her bestfriend’s crazy ideas but wondered how Shinichi would react later.

“You’ll get your answers later, Ran.” Sonoko said when they had time alone in the car because her father went outside just when the car was about to move, apparently he forgot his wallet.

_(Flashbacks are in italicized)_

_It’s been a month and Shinichi hasn’t called or texted yet. Last month he said that he’s going to handle his biggest and most dangerous case ever. He also told me that if he won’t be able to contact me after that, I shouldn’t search for him._

_But I couldn’t do that. I’m worried about him, I was about to call Shinichi’s mother when the television suddenly showed a news alert, showing a picture of different individuals clad in black clothing followed by the picture of a certain high school detective._

_My father looked worriedly at me seeing that tears were starting to form in my eyes._

_I dropped my phone and felt my heart drop at the same time after seeing the picture of Shinichi on the television._

Ran was brought back into reality when the car suddenly stopped, it was then she realized that they’ve arrived. Men were in expensive looking suits and women were in beautiful dresses. The hotel where the party is being held is one of the most famous and expensive hotels in the country.

They were in the elevator and Ran could feel her palms sweating, Sonoko grabbed one and held it tightly. She was with her during the past three years and has been a witness of her ‘dark ages’ aka the times when she was drowning in sadness and worry after the absence of Shinichi.

In front of the huge doors was Ran’s mother, Eri, who walked towards her husband and linked her arms with him. The two of them have finally made amends but still aren’t living in one roof, settling their differences should come first before they start to live like a husband and wife.

Even her mother, who is a close friend of Yukiko doesn’t have all the details as to why the Kudo family suddenly left Japan for Los Angeles. The only assurance that they got is that the family was alright but they have to live a low profile for the following years because the enemies from Shinichi’s last case might still be around.

The guests started piling in and the food and drinks were served, Ran got herself a wine to match the mood for the event. Since she’s now 20 and an adult, her parents let her drink but not to the point that she’ll become so drunk like her father is most of the time. They saw familiar faces inside the venue, Hattori-kun was wearing a grey suit with a black polo shirt underneath that fitted him perfectly and with him was Kazuha-chan who was wearing a cute green dress.

The members of the police force are also present, even those who are from outside of Tokyo are here, seeing all these familiar faces reminded Ran of the adventures that she together with her father and Conan-kun have experienced together. There were very unfortunate events with them because of the countless of crimes they’ve seen but they’ve also made good memories that she still treasures up until now.

_I wonder how Conan-kun is doing, it’s been three years and I’m sure he’s a big boy now._

“You look so beautiful in that red dress of yours, Ran-chan! When we stand beside each other it’s like Christmas!!” Kazuha said before hugging her. She hasn’t seen her friend for months now because of their busy schedules as all of them are university students now, Hattori-kun is even busier because he’s also helping the Osaka Police on difficult cases like before.

The two of them are already a couple, two years ago, Hattori finally mustered up the courage and asked Kazuha out. There were no special preparations done, the two of them just toured around Osaka and while they were eating at their favorite Soba restaurant, he asked him out. He let go of the idea of matching someone’s confession and doing it in a very beautiful or famous place, he realized that as long as Kazuha is there and he shows how genuine and sincere his feelings are towards her, it’s enough.

Kazuha called Ran and Sonoko that night and she was crying. Turns out that they both had the same intentions during that date but Hattori was the first one to muster up the courage so before Kazuha so he ended up as the one confessing.

“If you two are like the Christmas tree, then that makes me the star!” Sonoko said before laughing in a similar manner like her father. She was pertaining to the very expensive looking yellow dress that she was wearing.

(You know those funny moments when Sonoko and Mouri hysterically. What a meme.) 

Hattori was standing on the side while looking so ‘done’ with the three of them. Ever since Kudo disappeared he was left to withstand the antics of the three women. Thankfully, he met Makoto, the boyfriend of Kudo’s girl’s bestfriend, at least he had someone to share the pain with.

But Hattori knew it’s different when he’s with Kudo. When Kudo disappeared, it was like he lost his bestfriend and brother. After all, the _great high school detective of the west couldn’t be complete without his rival from the east_.

The chattering was cut short when a man suddenly stepped on stage, it was Professor Agasa! The Professor went to Los Angeles months ago saying that he had a project he needed to work on. Maybe that’s where he saw the Kudo family and decided to arrive altogether that’s why he only returned now, Ran thought to herself.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now start the event and to do that we must welcome the stars of this night’s party!”

Everyone clapped at this and raised the wine glasses they were holding.

“I’m sure you’re all excited so let us now welcome, the birthday celebrant, Mrs. Kudo Yukiko-san!”

The doors opened and entered was the Kudo couple, the famous actress was wearing a very beautiful gown while her arms are linked with her husband’s, the famous mystery author Kudo Yusaku. People were snapping pictures and taking videos of the couple because who would want to miss of bringing home an evidence of meeting these two famous people in person?

The couple was walking in the middle of the hall while thanking their guests for attending. When they were nearing the place where their group was standing, Yukiko met Ran’s eyes. Her smile faltered and removed her arms which was linked with her husband’s before walking towards the woman who was once a small girl and grew together with her son.

“Ran-chan, you’ve grown and become even more beautiful!”

Ran only smiled and returned the compliment. For someone who reached the forties, Yukiko looked ten times younger. It seems that this woman found the secret to immortality – Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha thought to their selves.

“Happy Birthday, Yukiko-san!” she said before handing her gift which is inside a small box. It was a simple looking handkerchief that she embroidered with the celebrant’s name. Ran knew that the woman could buy anything she wanted at this point so she wanted to give something that’s kind of personalized to show her greetings.

Yukiko accepted her gift before hugging her again, this time it’s tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Ran-chan. I hope you forgive him.” she said before letting go.

It was only a whisper which is why those words were only known to the two women. Yukiko walked back to her husband who was also sporting a look that’s asking for forgiveness. The words Ran heard partnered with the facial expression of the couple caused her to feel anxiousness but she brushed it off. She should be happy, this is a happy event and I’ll see Shinichi again, there’s no reason to be sad.

The couple finally arrived at the stage and waved at their guests. Professor Agasa handed the microphone to the celebrant who accepted it before facing everyone.

“I’d like to thank you all first for attending this celebration of mine. It’s been three years since we were in Japan and having this many guests tonight is more than enough to make me feel warm and welcomed again!”

Everyone clapped but immediately stopped when she raised her hand and held the mic higher again, about to talk more.

“But just like what is mentioned in the invitation, this isn’t only a party for me but also for a person very dear to me and Yusaku’s heart.” She said before holding her husband’s hand. “Tonight is the return of someone you all know, the famous high school detective, my son, Kudo Shinichi!”

Everyone’s gaze shifted to the entrance of the hall once again and like someone who is matching his outfit to the dark sky outside of this event hall, Shinichi is cladded in an all-black outfit – contradicting the bright and joyful personality he had as Ran remembered. It’s not only his outfit, the aura around him changed too, he screams of strength, power and matureness like a true man, an adult.

They’re 20 years old now, it shouldn’t be shocking that there would be changes like this but Ran knew that she’s only comforting and denying the feelings of sadness that washed over her after seeing her first and only love after three whole years. She felt that she was looking at a stranger, for seventeen years she’s seen how Shinichi has grown so not seeing the changes that has happened to him in the recent years is a big deal to her.

“Ran! Go on and approach your husband, what are you waiting for?” her bestfriend Sonoko said before elbowing her. Sonoko has always been the upfront one between the two of us, no wonder Makoto-san can’t say anything in their relationship.

Ran checked herself for any stain or dirt that could’ve been in her dress or just any source of embarrassment that Shinichi might use against her, after confirming that there are none she breathed and gathered all the courage she could muster.

Just like his parents earlier, Shinichi was greeting and thanking the guests as he walked. Ran was shocked when she met the eyes of Shinichi who suddenly looked at her direction.

After 1095 days, he’s finally home.

She smiled at him but before she could even take a step towards him, a short-haired woman suddenly linked her arms with Shinichi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! I hope you enjoyed reading this HAHAHA
> 
> P.S. Of course you guys know who the short-haired woman is 😉


End file.
